


One Night

by the_quiet_void



Series: AngelHusk Fanfiction ❤️❤️ [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Comfort, Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk taking care of Angel Dust, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, M/M, Protective Husk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_quiet_void/pseuds/the_quiet_void
Summary: Husk is tending the bar in the dead of night, and Angel stumbles through the front doors.~Vivienne Medrano is the creator of Hazbin Hotel and all characters in it!
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Chaggie - Relationship, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Charlie Magne, angelhusk - Relationship, huskerdust - Relationship
Series: AngelHusk Fanfiction ❤️❤️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604254
Comments: 21
Kudos: 352





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! 2020 is going to be a year to remember!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it!

It was a night like any other at the hotel. Everyone had gone to their rooms, and the lobby was silent.

Husk was the only one awake at this time of night. Although, if he thought about it, Alastor was probably killing something or with Mimzy. Rosie was another good candidate. They had very similar meal tastes.

Husk grabbed a glass and the bottle of Bourbon under the counter. He usually just drank as many bottles of cheap booze as possible, but he decided to treat himself. Just for tonight.

Just as he picked up the glass of amber liquid, ice clinking against the sides, a car screeched out front, and he heard it stop in front of the building.

 _Angel._ He was the only one not there. Husk knew he wasn’t at the hotel, but everyone else thought he had went to bed. The spider demon must have left out the window. 

Alastor was the only one who probably knew. He always seemed to be watching, itching for something entertaining. Or someone. One minute charming and the next something monstrous.

The creak of the front door shook Husk from his thoughts. Angel Dust stumbled through the doors, and Husk took a breath.

Angel was a mess. As he made his way over to the bar, he saw the ruined mascara running down his cheeks and the look of bliss on his face. Angel’s fluffy coat was overflowing with crumpled bills, and his red dress with a slit up the side was askew.

Husk took a gulp of whiskey and set it back down. 

Angel didn’t make it to the bar but collapsed and laid down, eyes wide as he stared at the ceiling. Husk went over to him and crouched down.

“How ya doin’, Husky baby?” Angel slurred, turning his head to look at him. “Damn, your wings look crazy. Like a deck of cards all spread out and shit.”

“What are you on?” Husk asked, as Angel crossed his arms and stared at Husk more pointedly. “An’ stop starin’ at me.”

“But you’re such a pretty kitty,” Angel whispered, unwrapping two of his arms and trying to pet his feathers.

Husk shook his head and asked him again what he had taken, avoiding Angel’s grabby hands.

Angel slowly sat up, shiver running down his spine, and tried to count on his fingers what he had taken. He looked away for a moment and giggled, completely forgetting what he was doing. For a brief moment, Husk thought he was cute, but it was not the time for that.

Breaking the moment, Husk grabbed all of Angel’s hands, and was shocked at the red bruises slowly purpling around his wrists.

He became more concerned, shaking Angel to get him to pay attention. “Angel! What. Did. You. Take.”

Angel looked down at Husk, on the verge of tears, whispering, “A few lines of coke and some angel dust.”

“Did Valentino do this to you?”

Angel pulled back two of his hands and tried to pull his coat sleeves over the bruises but failed.

“No. It was just a few guys at the studio... For a scene.They just got a little rough is all.” Angel looked away from Husk, sorrow flicking across his features but disappearing.

Slowly, Angel pulled down the neck of his shirt and revealed the hand marks around his neck. Husk felt his wings extend and anger roar through his body, but he looked at Angel. He looked at the rumpled clothes, bills, and bruises and felt something ache inside of him. Husk had almost forgotten what it felt like. The last time he felt this was when he was alive with… 

He decided to take Angel to bed.

“Come here, Angel. Wrap your hands around my neck. I’m carrying you to your room.”

Angel bats his eyelashes that had somehow stayed on throughout the entire night. “Husky, do ya have a crush on me. Want to pick me up like a bride to be?”

Husk flushed and looked away as he carried him up the stairs, Angel’s arms curled tightly around him. 

Angel felt his heart beat slow for the first time all day. He nuzzled his face into Husk’s neck. It felt more right than anything that had happened that day.

A door creaked open to his right, but he couldn’t see who it was through his wall of feather. Gently, Charlie pulled open his wing and made a questioning gesture.

Charlie was in her pink pyjamas, looking rumpled and about as red as Alastor’s hair.

“It’s alright. I got him. He’s going to bed. Just go a little carried away downstairs.” It was better for her to think he was drunk than drugged out.

She nodded and put the wing back. In a moment, Vaggie had joined her at the door. She looked flushed but came to Charlie’s aid as fast as possible.

Charlie pulled Vaggie back into their room but not before giving her a kiss.

Slowly, Husk came to a stop and opened Angel’s door as best he could. He set Angel on the bed. Of course his bedding was pink and smelled like something spicy and sweet.

“Hey, baby,” Angel said as flirty as possible. “Wanna spend the night with me?”

Husk pulled away from Angel, shaking his head. “No, Angel. You’re not aware of what you’re sayin’.”

Angel grabbed Husk’s paws and forced him to look at him. “But I do. ‘Caus, you see, I got a little crush on you.” He drew out the ‘you’ and then booped him on the nose.

Husk pulled his paws away but didn’t move to leave, emotions warring inside of him. He wanted to be there and protect him, but he wanted to respect Angel and his privacy more.“Angel, I’ll make sure you are comfortable, but that’s all.”

“Okay!” 

Angel got under the heavy blankets and stripped of his clothes off in record time and threw them across the room. Husk tried not to stare, but Angel was looking right at him.

“You like the fluff, huh?”

Husk did not reply, instead getting interrupted by Angel’s pig, Fat Nuggets, climbing on the bed. Angel immediately turned his attention there.

Angel whispered, “Who’s a good piggy? Who’s daddy’s best little baby ever?” He let Fat Nuggets borrow next to him in the bed and slowly started to fully relax, eyes closing slowly. Before he was fully asleep, he heard a bottle cap snap and felt Husk’s paws run over his wrists and neck with a cool paste.

Husk whispered in his ear, “For the bruising. Sleep well, kid.”

After Angel passed out, Husk rummaged through his bathroom and found makeup remover. He sat next to Angel and carefully wiped off the runny mascara and smudged eyeshadow.

Husk gave a small smile and left, the only sound in the room peaceful snores and snorts. Tomorrow he could think about what Angel had said but tonight he was going to get drunk. He went back to his glass and poured some more. 

-

That morning, or afternoon, Angel cracked open his eyes, headache already setting in. He was surprised he didn’t have a makeup disaster on his face.

Then he saw the bottle of cream, a glass of water and advil on the nightstand with a note. Turning it over, it read:

Angel,

Take these when you get up. Also, re-apply the cream.

P.S. Come play cards with me some time. If you want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am just blown away by how much my other fic has been read! I am truly humbled! 
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you want to! Also, I would love ideas for future fanfics!!
> 
> Have a great day/night!


End file.
